


Metaverse Conversations

by Joe007



Series: Shumako week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007
Summary: Shumako weekDay 3: MetaverseA transcript of talks between Joker and Queen in the metaverseRequired listening:https://youtu.be/qJG5gKvY3jc
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Slight Haru/Ryuji
Series: Shumako week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

#60E59

Q: I have a question

J: You don’t need to ask like that, go ahead.

Q: So Morgana can turn into a car because that’s what the masses believe to be true

J: That’s what I got.

Q: So how did he find out he could do that?

J: …

Q: What action did he do to suddenly make him a car?

J: That’s such a good question.

#61D42

J: So what’s your plan for the night?

Q: After Mementos? Probably studying.

J: Again? Is that not repetitive doing it every night?

Q: Wait, you don’t study every night?

J: What? No, not even close. Just this week I’ve spent my nights with a gun dealer, a fortune teller, a politician and I read a book.

Q: How are you at the top of your class?

J: …natural intelligence?

Q: Your studying with me more.

J: Fair

#70A2A

Q: What’s your diet like at Leblanc?

J: I have coffee and curry for breakfast and dinner.

Q: Does Boss even make anything else at Leblanc?

J: Please help me

#71D20

J: Have you read life of Pi?

Q: No?

J: Yeah, me neither.

Q: ...

Q: Oh.

#802

Nts. Level up at Crossroads?

#803C7

J: Are you free Friday?

Q: Yeah… why?

J: Ah, I was thinking-um- we could meet up?

Q: oh … Oh.

J: I was thinking LeBlanc?

Q: We are not going to LeBlanc on our first date Ren.

#803D9

Q: So where should we go, that isn’t Leblanc?

J: How about some food? Nothing fancy.

Q: Oh? Any ideas?

J: I know a ramen place.

Q: Did Ryuji give you that idea?

J: ...Maybe.

Q: ... That sounds nice.

#81CCC

J: Are you ticklish?

Q: No!

J: Oh my god you are!

Q: Please stop-

J: This is the best-

Q: Noooooo

#81CD2

Q:Are you tickl-

J: Yes.

Q: Oh… Where?

J: That’s for you to find out

Q: Did you just wink at your girlfriend

#90312

Q: If you had to pick 2 of the others for a double date, regardless of chemistry, who would-

J: Haru and Ryuji

Q: Wh- Are they a couple?

J: Don’t think so, I’m just thinking to avoid disaster. 

Q:... Explain

J: Ann/Yusuke -would both only care about the food.

J: Haru/Yusuke -have wildly different tastes and we could never please both.

J: Futaba/Anyone -would make her a wreck the second she relised it was a date-

Q: You’ve given this some thought-

J: Haru/Ann -I would be outnumbered

J: Ryuji/Yusuke -You’d be outnumbered

Q: Have you paired all our friends together?

J: Futaba/Yusuke is a slow burn

J: Morgana is a cat and I don’t know any others in Tokyo

J: And finally Ann/Ryuji would either implode or they’d beat us as a couple

Q:...

J: That leaves Ryuji and Haru, coincidentally I think they like each other.

Q: The math checks out.

#9100DB

Q: You got hurt a lot in that last fight, is everything ok?

J:..Uh, I was... showing off for you

Q:... You got stabbed.

J: ..Did you at least see the backflip at the end?

Q: You lost so much blood doing it

J: Yeah but it was fucking sick

#9101A5

J: Can I put my head on your shoulder... I need a moment.

Q: Ren! The others will see-

*Shuffling sounds*

Q: -I have literal spikes coming out my shoulder pads

J:.. Worth it

#100D2D

J: So when are we going to tell Sae we’re dating?

Q: I was thinking never.

J:That might get awkward on our wedding day.

Q: And when we have kids, but if we say they’re Ann’s-

J: Makoto, she’s a prosecutor and they’d be blond

#1113D4

J: I’ve been thinking about retirement recently

Q: What?! We’ve not even started working yet!

J: Just indulge me for a moment.

Q: ...Sure

J: We find a nice coastal town and set up a cafe together, just the two of us. Cooking, brewing and serving ourselves. We could even give it an attic room for visiting family/friends or delinquents in need of a home.

Q: I wonder where you got this idea from?

J: Not exactly hiding my inspiration.

Q:Haha, well if it’s with you, then it’d be perfect.

J: ...Thank you Queen.

Q:

J:

Q: One delinquent in my life is enough however.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“So promise me you’ll hear me out and not be mad” 

It was mid April, and Futaba had asked to talk to Ren outside of Leblanc. Having just had a pretty tearful conversation with both her and Sojiro, they’d ushered him out to meet with everyone he’d met and bonded with over the course of the last year. But not before Futaba had stopped him once more.

“I promise.” He laughed “Like I could get mad at you on a day like today anyway.”

Futaba breathed a sigh of relief, and handed him a small book, very similar to the one he had just given Sojiro.

“So it turns out I could record audio/video in the metaverse, which we found out when we recorded the Thieves return in December. So while you were in juvi, I went through all your phones data to see if the bugs I planted in the real world stayed on.”

She stopped to consider Ren, who looked puzzled, but nothing more.

She continued “So I forgot about all this saved data until last week, when I was considering what to get you as a leaving present.”

Her speech had started to speed up, and she was avoiding Ren’s eyes now. He took that as a sign to open the book. She continued as he flipped to random pages.

“I didn’t want to get you any old thing, but something more… me.” She was rushing now, and looking at her own feet “So I remembered you and Mako would always talk and laugh together in the metaverse, but particularly in safe rooms and I went through some of it and it was so sweet and funny so I wrote the best ones in this book down with the help of Morgana and I know these were all private conversations but I-” 

Ren had hugged her, catching Futaba by surprise. Stopping her mid-sentence and finally allowing her to breath.

“This is amazing” He struggled with his voice to remain composed. “Thank you sis.”

Futaba nearly cried. “Love you bro.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever tried writing a joke? You instantly lose all sense of humour and nothing makes you laugh.
> 
> Luckily I dont have to be funny again, unless this one does well, in which case; 
> 
> Fuck
> 
> Small edit, cleaned up the formatting and left it open for another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

#061510

Q: I feel like we got off to a bad start-

J: Threatening us with the police will do that.

Q: Hey I'm trying to start afresh here!

J: Sorry, go ahead.

Q: ...Hi, I'm Makoto.

J: Hey, I'm Ren.

Q:...

J:... Was… was that it?

Q: That's as far as I'd got in my head.

#061E24

*tsssk*

Q: What’s that you’ve got?

J: Just a can of cola, want some?

Q: How much caffeine is in that thing?

J:...

Q: Do you know how bad sugary drinks are for you teeth

J:...

Q: Not to mention what it does to your-

J: We're risking our lives down here, let me have my poison-drink guilt free.

#070312

J: What are your plans for the summer?

Q: You’re kidding, right? All plans I did have are out the window

#07054E

Q: Can I bring you lunch tomorrow?

J: You want to bring me lunch, why?

Q: Because you’re my friend and your diet is horrible, giving you food is the least I can do

J:...

Q: Joker?

J: Sorry, just.... I’m amazed at the friends i’ve made and how lucky i’ve been, considering how low my life was 3 months ago.

Q: Well, you’ve helped me become a better person in just a month, I owe you a lot more than lunch.

J: Then yes, I’d love lunch, thank you.

#070E4B

J: How long have you been practicing Aikido?

Q: My entire life, my dad wanted me and my sister trained from an early age to protect ourselves.

J: Wow, do you reckon I could train with you? I might need some way to protect myself in the real world.

Q: Sure, I’m in need of a new punching bag.

J: Hahaha

Q:

J: You were joking right?

#070E6A

J: When’s your birthday?

Q: Early April

J: Oh, did you do anything fun this year?

Q: Not really, sis was busy… and I didn’t really have anyone else…

J:...Well we can’t have that. Let’s organise something when we’re back.

Q: ...You’d do that for me?

J: You kidding? One of my best friends just said something like that, how could I not?

Q: I- I haven’t had a best friend in years.

J: Well, I’m happy to change that too.

#07122D

S: Hey dude.

J: Yo

S: I saw you get hit by that shadow earlier, something distracting you?

J: I was just- wait why’d you word it like that?

S: I saw you watching Makoto fight too.

J:...

S:...

J: Her bikes pretty sick

S: I KNEW IT

J: Shut up!

#07122E

P: So… Ren?

Q: Wha- what about him.

P: Oh nothing really, you just seemed VERY interested in him during that last fight

Q: Ah I was just… learning his fighting techniques…

P:

Q: Did you buy that?

P: No.

Q: Oh god please don’t tell anyone

#071E23

J: Are you ok? That wound looked brutal

Q: It still stings but it healed up well. Yusuke needs to pay more attention sometimes

J: While brave, it was pretty reckless to jump in front of that attack.

Q: No more reckless then when you do it.

J: I'm-

Q: Don't you dare say I'm the leader. That doesn't give you the authority to choose who dies.

J: That's not-

Q: We're a team Ren, a team that looks out and protects each other. We're all capable of making hard decisions and in that moment, I chose to save my friend, the same way you would have done.

J: … You're right. I'm sorry. I just... hate seeing you hurt.

Q: And me for you, but that's an occupational hazard we have.

#071E24

Q: Do you think i’m the mom of the group?

J: Yeah, and I’m proud to be the dad.

Q: Awww-

J: The completely inexperienced, out of his depth, Dad.

Q: ...oh.

#081C21

F: Please Joker, I beg of you.

J: For the last time Fox, we both say no!

F: Just one painting!

J: It’s not the amount that's the problem!

F: But true young love is so rare to come across! It’s pure beauty must-

J: We are not holding any sort of pose for you to memorise. 

F: It would not take that long to-

J: AND we are trying to keep it a secret and a detailed painting in a public art competition seems like the opposite of that.

#09122B

Q: So who knows we’re dating?

J: Well Ann guessed after I told her we were hanging out again.

Q: As did Ryuji when I inquired about a gift to get you.

J: Yusuke noticed our ‘aura’ had changed, then asked if he could paint us together.

Q: Futaba had hacked our phones and read our messages before we’d even met her.

J: And Morgana told Haru everything after he’d ran off, but she said she could tell we were close anyway.

Q: Wait… so everyone?

J: Everyone.

Q: Oh god we’re so bad at this.

#10084E

N: Queen?

Q: Yes Noir?

N: Is Skull always this... extravagant?

Q: Huh?

N: He keeps taking on large shadows solo, saying it’s to show me for training

Q: Come to think of it, he is showing off more than usual, normally he’s just loud.

N: I wonder why

Q: Ha, it reminds me of Joker showing off to me.

N:...

Q:...OH.

Q: Hey Ren.

#111023

Q: We have to set up another couple, we can't be the only two together.

J: Who' you thinking?

Q: You said Ryuji and Haru had a thing going.

J: They MAY like each other, but I have no idea how that boys skull works

Q: As good a start as any, now what do they both like.

J: Violence.

Q: In that case, let's have the date in Mementos.

J: The higher up floors are nice this time of year.

Q: We’re so romantic.

# 111305

Q:...hey.

J:...hey.

Q: If… if this doesn’t work-

J: It will work-

Q: Let me finish. Please.

J: Yeah.

Q: ...If it doesn't work, I want you to know that I love you.

J: I love you too, but it will work, I trust you. 

Q: ...I wish we had more time.

J: Me too, but we play with the hand we’re dealt. We better make do.

Q: ...Let’s hope you draw a Joker.

J: Well, I already have a Queen, I should be fine.

#12085A

Q: I want to introduce you to Sae tonight.

J: Cool, I'll bring Kevlar and a witness

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ren rubbed his eyes and checked his phone, it was getting late. Looking around, he saw his room getting dark, the early summer sun very nearly set. His room had not changed in a year, except he now had a calendar by his bed that counted down the days he could go back to Tokyo - this time for good. Putting down the book, he went to get ready for bed.

He had read the book cover to cover several times, so much so that he'd learnt it inside out. The first half was conversations between him and Makoto only, while the second included the others, but still focusing on the pair. He'd even figured out the time code Futaba had used; the month, followed by the date and line in Hexadecimal (he was proud of that one). While he loved the book, there was another reason he’d spent so much time with it.

Ren's relationship with his parents had completely changed. Where before they had always seemed like a happy family, after his arrest they acted like he was a stranger in their lives. What was disappointment before he had left, had now turned to incredible guilt afterwards, having not believed their own son. In the end it didn’t matter to Ren what they felt, as they ignored him all the same, and stopped talking whenever he was around, as if he was eavesdropping on every conversation.

And so, in an effort to avoid the awful atmosphere, he often retreated to his own room; where he’d study, call Makoto, or distract himself in books. His favourite was the one about him and Queen; his favourite person. Futaba had gotten him the perfect gift. Every time he read it, he felt that much closer to his home, his real home. 

Now ready, Ren picked up the book and, once again, read one last entry before bed. His favourite one.

#10122D

Q: -if we use Ann's fire abilities after you use…

J:...

Q: Ren?

J: Oh! Sorry, I sort of lost track-

Q: Hey!

J; Not like that! I was… uh… admiring you.

Q:...

J: How intelligent and dedicated you can be. While also being so caring as well. You're amazing and I can't believe you choose me and I got lost in the mo- muh-

*Kiss*

J: … Wow.

Q: … I love you.

J: I...I love you too

Q: I didn't expect our first time saying that to be in a safe room of all places

J: With how we met? I expect us to get married here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about because I forgot to put the original joke in the first chapter and decided an edit was too much effort, so I made an entirely new chapter instead.
> 
> Next up, Stay a little longer chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

#061330

Q: You ever wonder if Morgana could get a flat tire?

J: How would we even fix that?

Q: Bandages on his feet? But then we’d have to explain that to Boss.

J: OMG we could put little shoes on him.

M: I’m driving so carefully from now on.

  
  
  
  
  


#06201A

Q: What’s your favourite food?

J: Kinda has to be curry at this point doesn’t it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


#07031D

Q: What was that shouting earlier?

J: Oh I was arguing with Ryuji over what my favourite drink was.

Q: And you were arguing for water right?

J: Hahaha good one Queen

Q: I was being serious

J: No ones favourite drink is water

Q: It’s mine.

J: No it’s not

Q: It’s many health benefits for you are too important

J: Yeah but it taste baaad

Q: How much water do you drink in a day?

J: Abou-

Q: Pure water only.

J: Oh none.

Q: How are you alive.

#072004

J: I have a new battle strategy

Q: Go on

J: Why don't we just YEET Morgana at the enemy?

Q:...This was a Skull idea wasn’t it

J: Yes but I perfected it by adding ‘at the enemy.’ and not a wall.

  
  
  
  


#09132B

Q: Hmmmm

J: You’ve been staring at that notepad for twenty minutes now, are you ok?

Q: No, theres this maths problem at school that I haven’t been able to figure out all day and it’s been bugging me since this morning.

J: So instead of forgetting it like any normal teen, you’ve been struggling with it for, what, 7 hours now?

Q: That’s how I tackle problems!

J: Wow Eiko might be closer than we thought, that is Robot like.

Q: HEY

J: Beep bo-

*WHACK*

J: Okay! Kidding!

  
  
  


#09132C

N: What is the problem you're struggling with Queen?

Q: I can’t solve this calculation into the given formula, we’ve even been provided the answer, but I get stuck halfway through-

J: 2nd line, you’ve messed up the integration of the 20(x) and it's given you the wrong numbers further down the page.

*Silence*

J: What? I know basic calculus. The rest is too complex but I can spot a mistake like that

Q: He’s right

J: I’m not just a pretty face you know. There is some useful stuff somewhere up here.

  
  
  
  


#092410

J: If I eat so badly what’s your diet like then?

Q: Breakfast must have a fruit in or with it with a glass of water to start the day.

Q: Lunch shouldn’t be too high in carbs or salt. Fruit or vegetables a must again.

Q: Any snack throughout the day must be low in sugar or a piece of fruit only.

Q: Any drink throughout the day will either be water or a hot drink.

Q: Dinner fills out the requirements you missed such as fibre or protein, as well as more fruit and veg.

Q: Maybe a small dessert if I’ve avoided sugar well that day

J: I think I broke every rule on that list.

Q: Please see a doctor

  
  
  


#100124

Q: Hey, so I tried making some Curry to Boss’ recipe last night, do you all want to try some to pep you up a little?

*slight pause as foods handed out*

N: What is that mild flavour I’m getting?

Q: Err, I may have over compensated with the yogurt and apples, I didn’t want to make it too spicy. 

O: It’s certainly a unique take on the recipe

F *Whispered*: Joker, How do I say this is awful without insulting Makoto?

  
  
  


#10013D

J:How fast can Johanna go?

Q: Really Joker? How immature.

J: You’re right, sorry.

Q:

J:

Q:

J: But really how-?

Q: So fast

J: No way

  
  
  
  


#10030C

J: So I made something other than curry yesterday.

Q: I’m so proud 

J: It’s that steamed fish recipe you gave me. Want a try?

Q: Aww, of course.

J: I mean, it won’t be as good, I didn't have all the ingredients or the right pots and pans at Leblanc.

…

Q: Well… that is different all right.

P: I’m not sure the fish is done right.

S: I think i just swallowed a bone.

F: You two should both stick to what you know.

Q+J: Hey!!

F: You misunderstand me, you both have things you already excel at, there is no need to try and improve on the others meal when one of you makes it perfect, or close to, already.

Q: Oh, thank you Fox

...

O: Wise words Fox

F: Anything to get them not to experiment with food again.

  
  
  


#101004

Q: Ren the others will see!

J: You really want me to stop?

Q: noooooo

O: Please get a room guys

  
  
  


#101019

J: What’s that you’re writing?

Q: Nothing!

J: Let’s have a look.

Q: No!

Q:Re- Joker!

J: Lets see here...

Q: Stop!

J: A bit about weaknesses, some stuff on strategies for the current weather.

Q: That’s far enough.

J: Here we go; “Jokers one-handed backflips are quite impressive-

Q: Stop there!!

J: “- but impractical, is he doing them just to show off to me? They are very cute”

*Giggles from the rest of the group and a whistle from Ryuji*

J: Oh good you did notice

Q: Please kill me

J: But then who would I show off to?

Q: You’re the worst.

  
  
  
  


#110512

J: Fox, did you eat that Apple Queen gave you earlier?

Q: Panther have you got everything you need for your shoot later on?

J: Noir is that new axe working out well?

Q: Skull did you practice those combo moves we talked about?

J: Oracle did you map out the next area yet so we can move on?

Q: Mona are you rested enough to go?

*A chorus of exasperated “yes’s”*

J: Wow it’s tiring being parents.

Q: Yeah it is, but we did adopt 6 teenagers with superpowers, not many books on being parents for that.

  
  


#11200D

J: So how did Sae react to you telling her about us?

Q: Ok I think, but she did say the usual overprotective sibling lines like “Couldn't you wait till you were older”, “Wait THAT Ren.”, and “I’m off to visit a friend named Iwai.”

J: Wait what.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

Ren looked out the window to a sight he was seeing for only the second time in his life. But his emotions this time were the complete opposite to those he had felt nearly 18 months ago. When the train he was on last time had passed these hills, forests and towns, he had been filled with apprehension, slowly getting ever closer to the unknown. Now all he felt was excitement.

He was returning to Tokyo.

Albeit, only for the summer, but 4 months away had felt like an entire year to him.

He was visiting his friends again.

All his confidants who he’d relied on throughout the year.

His fellow thieves who he now shared an unbreakable bond with.

His adoptive Dad and sister who he’d been in contact with more in the short time away than his parents had the entire time he was on probation.

And Makoto, who had never left his mind.

As the view slowly became more metropolitan. He gathered his belongings up, small amounts to keep him clothed for a few weeks, plus a few gifts for Makoto, who was waiting for him at the station.

Although, he’d be saving her one in particular for when he’d inevitably have to go again. That gift would soothe the wound that followed, as it had when Futaba had given it to him when he left for the first time. Now, with a few additional notes from him and permission from his pseudo-sister, he was giving it to Makoto.

Besides, he’d memorised it back to front anyway.

*** Shibuya, next stop is Shibuya ***

\-----------------------------------------------

  
  


#09265D

Q: Can we try something out? I’ve had an idea for a while now.

J: Let’s hear it, what do you need?

Q: Just you, but this may take a while, so I wanted to ask you now and do it when the others leave.

J: ………. What do you have in mind?

Q: I want to test out various real world substances and note the effects they have on your performance in the metaverse.

J: You want to do a science experiment on me and you told me like that?

Q: Are you in?

J: Fine

Q: Great, here's a bottle of water, drink it in one please. 

J: what

Q: Oh look, there's a slime over there, go beat it up and I’ll time you.

J: You-... You’re doing this just to get me to drink more water aren’t you.

Q: Maybe. Clocks ticking.

J: Ughh. 

*Shuffling noises heard, and then the sounds of fighting in the distance*

Q: *Shouting* Just out of interest! How many pieces of fruit have you had today!


End file.
